mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/Staff
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate This article pertains to the staff members behind Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate. =Credits= Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. Global Business Planning Division *Toyotaka Matsumoto *Natsumi Muramatsu Business Development Department Business Planning Division *Hiroki Muraoka *Hidenobu Takahashi Sales and Marketing Division *Yusuke Shimoda *Kenji Sato *Miho Kosaka *Yukiyo Saga *Shiho Teramoto QCC MG *Yuichi Yada *Kouichiro Shindo *Wataru Morita *Mitsutaka Kuga *Kentaro Yamamura Director *Tatsuma Minami Producers *Noriaki Okamura *Yuji Korekado Associate Producer *James P. Wong Executive Producer *Jeremy Airey Planning *Noriaki Okamura *Yasuo Daikai *Hideyuki Seino Programming *Kazuhide Hatsuyama *Kazuya Matsunaga *Yuki Mizuochi *Takaaki Yamagishi *Suguru Kano Programming Management *Kazuhide Hatsuyama Character Modeling *Hironobu Matsui *Hideki Sasaki Character Animation *Yasushi Takano Character Animation Management *Yasushi Takano Visual Art *Masafumi Kamio *Konami JPN EAST *Takeshi Urabe Stage Modeling *Takeshi Saito *Kazuhiro Uchida *Satoshi Ueda *Takashi Nakamura UI Design Effects Design Design Management *Yuko Shimada Music Arrangement Illustration *Ayami Kojima Illustration Support Package Design / Promotional Materials *Keisuke Okubo *Taiki Kato Mode Guide Creation Localization Management *Satoshi Hirano *Nicolas Julliand Localization Localisation Producers *Ken Ogasawara Testing & Quality Assurance *Chris Chong *Pearl Lu *Milton Le *Michael Klug *David Than *Daryl Villahermosa Original Game Supervisors *Hirotaka Ishikawa *Yuji Korekado *Mineshi Kimura *Akihiro Teruta *Masaaki Koike *Shogo Takahashi *Noriaki Yamamoto *Noriko Ikeura *Noriaki Okamura *Yasushi Ishihara Character Coordination *Tatsuro Koike Coordination *Satoshi Hirano Progress Management Project Management Translation *Christine Mariko Kogure *Ikuzo Fujimura *Fabienne Haber *Mutsuko Ichikawa Special Thanks *Minoru Toyota *Mitsuhiro Nomi *Fumiaki Oshita *Kazuto Nishimura *Kazuhiko Ninomiya *Chikako Higo *Itsumi Ochi *Takaharu Ikeda *Yasunori Kanetake *Osamu Ikeda *Koji Yamamoto *Shizuko Yonedo *Ray Hiyoshi *Kyoko Fukuhara *Ippei Nio Konami Digital Entertainment B.V. European President *Tomotada Tashiro Snr. Director of Brand & Business Development *Jonas Lygaard Director of Corporate Management *Yoshi Ichida Manager ‑ Corporate Management *Hiro Ono International Head of Brand *Lisa Villaume European Brand Manager *Richard Jones Head of Communications *Jay Boor Senior PR Manager *Danielle Mounsey Online & Social Media Manager *Asim Tanvir Head of Operations & Administration EMEA *Naomi O'Regan Supply Chain Coordinator *Mary Meagh *Deepa Mistry Product Planner *Natasha Yearley Digital Manager *Sabrina Gasson CS & Web Manager *Andy Clark Director Northern Europe & Emerging Markets *Marc Melton Account Manager ‑ UK *Rory Gilhespy Sales Administrator *Naomi Culleton GM - EMEA Sales (& Brand Director CE) *Martin Schneider Brand Manager Central Europe *Wolfgang Ebert Brand Manager Southern Europe *Stefanie Ollesch Head of Digital Entertainment Business *Boris Stefan Senior Manager Iberia *Sonia Aparicio García Channel Administration Managers *Beatriz Maestre *Marta Perales Director General & Head of TCG Business *Hans-Jürgen Kohrs Director - Brand & Communications *Stéphanie Hattenberger Manager - Brand & Communications *Pierre Ghislandi Head of DE Business *Vincent Dupuy Localization Producer *Nicolas Julliand Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH President Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH *Shinji Hirano Director European Marketing *Martin Schneider European Brand Coordinator *Richard Jones European PR Manager *Wolfgang Ebert Thanks *Brian Ayers *Su-Yina Farmer *Christopher Heck *Achim Amann *Martin König *Sandra Arcan *Christoph Bergholz *Jon Murphy *Hans-Jürgen Kohrs *Pierre Ghislandi *Peter Stone *Ella Siebert *Florian Stronk *Juan Pombo *Naomi O'Regan BlitWorks Producer *Tony Cabello Programming *Miguel Ángel Expósito *Miguel Angel Pastor Manuel *Sergi Díaz *Jorge Cabezas *Javier Campo Testing Daniel Segarra Javier Moya Eloy Ribera Jordi J. Galceran Product TestingEdit Jordi J. Galceran Coordination *Tony Cabello Development *Javier Campo *Jorge Cabezas *Miguel Ángel Expósito *Miguel Angel Horna *Miguel Angel Pastor Manuel *Tony Cabello *Victor Castaño Development Cooperation *Miguel Angel Horna *Jacono Rodriguez *David Núñez Music & Voice Cooperation *Jorge Cabezas Software Engineers *Tony Cabello *Julio Garcia *Daniel Lancha *Javier Moya *Guillermo NWDD *Miguel Pascual *Oscar Serrano Network and Console Adaptation by *BlitWorks SL Special thanks to *Jorge Cabezas *Jordi Faci *Jordi J. Galceran *Eudald Mataix Lollipop Robot Quality Assurance *Daniel Segarra *Oscar Navalón *Luis Moyano *Pablo Granada *Francesc Sánchez Additional Quality Assurance *James Meddock *Cameron Riach *Clay Therrien QA Lead *Daniel Segarra QA Testers *Oscar Navalón *Pablo Granada *Luis Moyano THQ Nordic GmbH: Fighting Team General Manager, Fight Team *Colin Mack Director, Project Management *Keith Pope Senior Project Managers *Frank Bowen *Arnaud Frey Project Manager *Antonio Herrera Studio Outsourcing Manager *Bernard Whang Licensor Manager *Steve Islas Associate Project Manager *Satoru Hosogai Production Assistant *Emerson Dibley Director, Design *Cory Ledesma Senior Designers *Bryan Williams *Jason Vandiver *Jody Hicks Design Associate *Cristo Kyriazis Design & Production Assistants *Enrique Castro *Jessica Ferrarella *Albert Villena Audio Consultant *Antoine Peltier Audio Director *Sean Charles Audio Designer *Ryan Recto Associate Audio Designers *Dennis Hernandez *Bryan Sherrill Director, Art Department *Brian Chambers Art Director *Jeff Godfrey Animation Director *Charles Ghislandi Cutscene Animation Team Lead *Shane Kemp Animation Leads *Kate O'Donnell *Anjelina Quijano *Jessica Wu Animators *David Ong *Ben Brigham *Daniel Kitchens *Dionisio Shin *Neil Richmond *Sunil Thankamushy *Trung Doan Manager, Translation *Yuri Tanaka Translators *Ben Rosenthal, Akane Yamamoto Fight Team Special Thanks *Brian J. Farrell *Kumi Kaku *Yukako McLeod *Reiko Fujimoto *Darin Ito *Nobu Taguchi *Celian Varini *Tony Lovegren *Jason Lee *Melissa Saito *Alex Rangel *Makiko Hosoya *Rina Akamine *Duck Ahn *Sean Jenkinson *Yoko Sato *Jon Durr THQ Nordic GmbH: Fight Team External Contractors Dialog Editor *Dino Dumandan Dialog Mastering *Robert Crang Elicit Music (Cutscene Mix) *Rob Hoffman Voiceover Director *Kirk Thornton Eddie Yang Studio, LLC. (Model Reviews, Renders, Style Guides) *Albert Chen *Meagan Jones *Darryl Pittmon *Alex Benavente *Lindsey Laney *Lil Chan *Paul Cano *Adam Goodman *Britney Winthrope *Jenny Cai *John Calpin *Eddie Yang THQ Nordic Gmbh Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Producer *Roger Joswig Associate Producer *Jonathan Riedler Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistants *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Finance *Izeta Kadic *Anton Seicarescu *Andreja Djoja Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Nickelodeon Games Group Senior Vice President, Toys *Jon Roman Vice President, Toys *Dave Sztoser Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Senior Manager, International Video Games *Michael Dunn Coordinators, Video Games *Jennifer Toth *Haley Yates Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Vice President, Creative Strategy Franchise *David Chustz Senior Vice President, Character Art & Production Development *Russ Spina Executive Art Director, Media Products *James Salerno Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Media Products *Michelle Jasmine Editorial Manager *Emilie Cruz Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Nickelodeon would like to thank *Anthony Conley *Sandra Pieloch *Story Sabatino *Christopher Near Special thanks to *Jack Halm Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Music & Sound Team Music Arrangement Music Composition (Main Theme Music) Hideki Sakamoto Recording Management (Main Theme Music) Mahito Yokota Musician Coordinator (Main Theme Music) Noriko Sekiya Vocals (Main Theme Music) Erina Koga, Abby Trott Performance (Main Theme Music) *Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Orchestra Sound Effects Saki Kasuga, Yoshihito Yano, Junichi Funada, Yu Sugimoto, Rui Ouchi, Etsuo Ishii, Tomomitsu Kaneko, Risa Aizawa, Shouichi Hiyama, Keigo Kuramochi, Shiori Miyazawa, Tomoya Nakajima, Chi O, Chiharu Hagiwara Sound Management Junichi Nakatsuru Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate Voice Production Team Character Voice *Tom Kenny *Bill Fagerbakke *Rodger Bumpass *Clancy Brown *Mr. Lawrence *Jill Talley *Carolyn Lawrence *Mary Jo Catlett *Lori Alan *Jason Griffith *Amy Palant *Moneca Stori *Lisa Ortiz *Dan Green *Richard Ian Cox *Kirby Robert Morrow *Mike Pollock *E. G. Daily *Nancy Cartwright *Kath Soucie *Cheryl Chase *Tara Strong *Cree Summer *Jack Riley *Melanie Chartoff *David Doyle *Joe Alaskey *Dionne Quan *Dan Castellaneta *John Kricfalusi *Billy West *Carlos Alazraqui *Charlie Adler *Daran Norris *Susanne Blakeslee *Grey DeLisle *Matthew W. Taylor *Kari Wahlgren *David Kaufman *Rickey D'Shon Collins *Colleen Villard *Rob Paulsen *Martin Mull *Zach Tyler Eisen *Mae Whitman *Jack DeSena *Dante Basco *Jessie Flower *Dee Bradley Baker *Mako *Greg Baldwin *Mark Hamill *Collin Dean *Caleel Harris *JoJo Siwa *Breanna Yde *Carlos PenaVega *Janet Varney *David Faustino *Jace Norman *Cooper Barnes Voice Recording & Implementation Katsuhiko Iwama, Maiko Uchizawa, Masafumi Mima Other Unreal Engine, Copyright © 1998-2018 *Epic Games Inc. Powered by Wwise © 2006-1018 *Audiokinetic Inc. Dolby Digital by *Dolby Laboratories Development Cooperation BANDAI NAMCO Studios Singapore Pte. Ltd., BANDAI NAMCO Studios Malaysia Sdn. Bhd., 24Frame, Animagent LLC, ARAKI Inc., Brushup Co. Ltd., Confidence Inc., D.H Inc., Digital Media Lab. Inc., DREAM CORPORATION, EXTREME CO. LTD., FRUIT SEAL, geechs Inc., Global Technology Design INC., GOTORON Inc., Griot Groove Inc., IMAGICA DIGITALSCAPE Co. Ltd. BAUHAUS ENTERTAINMENT, JMS‑United Co. Ltd., LANCARSE Ltd., Mox Co. Ltd., NENET Corp., OPUS STUDIO INC., StudioOops, TRI‑CRESCENDO Inc., Adecco Ltd., CREEK & RIVER Co. Ltd., DIGITAL HEARTS Co. Ltd., FELLOWS Inc., IMAGICA DIGITALSCAPE Co. Ltd., KINSHA CO. LTD, Levtech Co. Ltd., Pole To Win Co. Ltd., Silicon Studio Corp. Music & Voice Cooperation Ancient‑corp., Cygames Inc., Design Wave Co. Ltd., FILM SCORE LLC., INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, INSPION Inc., midiplex, MONACA, Naru2 Co. Ltd., noisycroak Co. Ltd., PlatinumGames Inc., SEGA Games Co. Ltd, SEGA Interactive Co. Ltd., Sound Prestige LLC., TAITO SOUND TEAM / ZUNTATA, TARGET ENTERTAINMENT INC., Unique Note Co. Ltd., AONI PRODUCTION Co. Ltd, Shogakukan-Shueisha Productions Co. Ltd., Kenproduction Co. Ltd., Face Music Developed by *THQ Nordic Fighting Team, BlitWorks, Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH . THQ Nordic Fighting Team / BlitWorks and Konami Digital Entertainment GmbH are the authors of this software for the purpose of copyright. All rights reserved. © 2018 *THQ Nordic GmbH, Austria Original Game: © THQ / Traveler's Tales Characters: © *Viacom *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Stephen Hillenburg *Mirage Studios (TMNT) *Klasky-Csupo Production, Inc. *Spunco *Joe Murray Productions *Billionfold Inc. *Rainbow Srl *Jimmy Neutron Team *Avatar: The Last Airbender Team *Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Team *Jumbo Pictures *Marvel Comics *Mattel *Hasbro *Moose Toys *DreamWorks *Saban *LEGO *20th Century Fox *Bandai Namco Games Inc. *Sony Interactive Entertainment (PS4 only)) *Nintendo (Nintendo Switch only)) *Microsoft (Xbox One & PC only)) , Shigesato Itoi, APE inc., INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS, Konami Digital Entertainment, SEGA, CAPCOM CO. LTD, BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc., MONOLITHSOFT, CAPCOM USA INC, SQUARE ENIX CO LTD. Category:Video game staff Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate